As the pervasiveness of computer applications (hereinafter “applications”) continues to grow, there is a growing need to be able to centrally manage applications implemented within a computer environment. For example, a given environment might have several applications intended to operate at any particular time. These applications might desire to connect with one another directly. Moreover, it could be the case that one or more of these applications is experiencing an error condition that prevents proper operation. Given that a number of applications could be implemented within the environment, the complete management of such applications can be complicated.
Currently, many environments implement messaging schemes to facilitate communication among the applications or components of the environment. One popular scheme is known as MQSeries messaging, which is commercially available from International Business Machines Corp. of Armonk N.Y. Under MQSeries, an application can utilize one or more message queues for handling messages. In addition, MQSeries also provides a queue broker through which messages can be routed and/or brokered.
Unfortunately, no existing system takes advantage of existing messaging and queue technology in providing centralized management of applications. That is, no existing system has devised a way to utilize messaging queues and queue brokers in order to manage the applications. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a connection manager, method, system and program product for centrally managing computer applications. Specifically, a need exists for a system that provides central management of connections between applications as well as a system that can monitor heartbeats of the applications to detect when an application fails. Still yet, a need exists for the system to centrally facilitate any cleanup actions that must be taken such as when an application fails.